Mrs Goop
The self-imposed life style guru who is really into the New Age. Early Life Born in Bristol along with her younger brother Markus Remford to a rather lovely and accomplished mother who was a great actress. They didn't know their father that well as he passed away from a young age. Wanting to make her mark in life she decided with the wealth she had to start impose in everyone's life as to how they should live as well as her new age philosophy something her mother opposed, while her brother became s comedian. She was soon known world-wide for her life style tips and she became known as Mrs Goop and was married but as to who she was married to was not known to many. She is very wealthy from her family and what she does and well known. There are those who believe her tips are great but most see her tips as being rather ridiculous and useless. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #89-93 What's the Scoop on Mrs Goop? #89 Tale of Mrs Goop Mrs Goop ends up leading the Woman's retreat which as has Nanny Prescot, Mrs Ambrose, Mrs Bloomers, Daisy and Melissa Summers attending. It is supposed to be a Christian Woman's retreat but due to Mrs Goop being New Age she sabotages the purpose of the retreat much to the great annoyance of others and them opposing it. She even tries to do a rain dance and get everyone involved but no one did. However the next day she has gone. Initially everyone is happy to get rid of her but releasing she had gone missing they begin to try and find her and soon everyone in the town and the world is embroiled in the search to find Mrs Goop with even Obama getting involved in the search. #90 Tale of Greasy Grimes Everyone is trying to one up each other of how dedicated they are in finding Mrs Goop as it had become the new in thing to do. Del however goes to Greasy Grimes's house where he is there with his girlfriend Amy Reo and mother Judy Grimes. There he accuses him of being involved in her disappearance something he denies. Wilma Timber is also there enthralled by all the drama. Soon there is evidence in a diary that Mrs Goop left that she had married Greasy Grimes and that he was in fact the real Mr Goop. Amy and Judy are in disbelief by such a revelation but Greasy still insists he doesn't know where she is. #91 Tale of Margo Moonbeam Margo Moonbeam, the psychic is called to try and find to which it is clear despite her 'abilities' she has no chance of finding Mrs Goop. However, she returns to the town and is behind Greasy Grimes when he is taking a hot tub in Tessa Crab's house as he went there to evade the speculation from the Mrs Goop drama! #92 Tale of Tracy Etheridge When Mrs Goop returns she has an interview with Tracy Etheridge who is forced to do this to find out what really happened with Mrs Goop who explains what happened. Everyone in the town is glued to their seats to see the TV interview as this saga had been the talk of the town and everyone wanted to find out what had happened. Mrs Goop reveals that she had just left the retreat to go to Egypt in order to discover herself. When questions are asked about Greasy Grimes, she says that they had a spiritual union but were never officially married and soon enough she called the whole thing off as she found him immature. However there is indeed a Mr Goop something she is about to reveal. #93 Tale of Pauline Fawlett She finally reveals who Mr Goop is during the TV interview with many shocked at who it was. With the revelation many of the town rush to track down Mr Goop to see if it is indeed true and indeed it as as they meet her husband was known other than David Thompson. #105 Two Years!! #105 Tale of Two Years Mrs Goop during the 2nd year anniversary says how she initially did not like the coverage in the comic of her as it made her into a baddie. However with everyone talking about her, the interest in her grew and with the comic much to her delight. She manage to get the amount of money for her to have a trip paid to Africa so she can help poor starving children, claiming she is there at the moment when talking how thankful she is for the comics in the two year anniversary. Diana Boss is with Mrs Goop and ask her if she needs a map as she was still in Grasmere Valley and was in fact in her garden, clearly showing that she wanted to portray herself as being more loving and helpful than she actually is. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 13 The Beauty of Beasts Champaine is invited by Ms Primrose, the leading family of Primrose Park to enter into a Debutante, Pageant, Miss Primrose Park event held each year at the town. Ed Prescot is assisting with Ms Primrose and hosting the event. She accepts and soon goes through the stages to prepare herself for the competition. It turns out every year the competition has been won since its inception by Millie Millan now getting very on in years and in the last few years is the joint winner with Mrs Goop who her brother Markus Remford is also hosting the show with his very rude comments and trying his best to be a cutting edge comedian. Nanny Prescot tries to bribe Abdul McGray at the bank when it is found out he is among the judges as she has no confidence that Champaine will win. Before the show Mrs Goop and Millie Millan check out the competition by paying the Prescots a visit. The show takes place with the three rounds with Ms Primrose, Abdul McGray and Paul Masters judging. Champaine is constantly verbally assaulted by Markus Remford’s jokes and she frequently gives him a piece of his mind which this becomes her special talent. The winner is joint Mrs Goop and Millie Milan with Champaine not even finishing in the top three and Martha Stewart and Julia Roberts who weren’t even in the competition get 2nd and 3rd place. Nanny Prescot soon finds out that Millie and Mrs Goop had bribed Ms Primrose in order to win, a tactic Millie had done since her first win which Ms Primrose accepted due to funds running out and Mrs Goop 5 years ago when she realised how Millie won. Champaine gives a rip roaring speech and although Abdul wants to apologise, she hearing none of it and the gang leave the show, showing up everyone for who they truly were. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise Mrs Goop is among those who end up trying to spot who Sean August's date is whom all she knows about her is that she is The Lady in Turquoise. In the end Sean finds her waiting at the lamp post as she had messaged him saying she would be waiting there and goes on their date. Nanny Prescot leading the gang, plan to follow Sean behind him to make sure he is okay.